Birthday Present
by mangaxanime101
Summary: It's Blaine's birthday, and Kurt's got an epic present in mind... Based off of Darren Criss and Chris Colfer's birthdays... even though Darren's birthday past already.


Hi! My first oneshot was about Puck and Kurt, so this one will be about Kurt and Blaine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or FOX or any other things associated with this awesome show. Enjoy!

Kurt walked down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. He heard a slight squeak and turned around to make sure no one heard.

Kurt sighed in relief to realize that no one was there. He had to admit, he had gotten a little paranoid since the Karofsky incident.

Kurt ran to the extra music room, where he was not surprised to see a mountain of presents overflowing. He carefully placed his down on top of Wes'. Kurt thought that his seemed tiny in comparison to David's present, a Harry Potter DVD set and matching Harry Potter Puppet Pals dolls.

Kurt snuck out of the room to be greeted with a hand on his shoulder.

"Eep!" Kurt had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming.

"Ssshh… It's okay Kurt. It's just me." Blaine said affectionately.

Kurt was still locked up. He had seen him come out of the "present" room in the middle of the night! He cursed under his breath.

"I saw you come out of the present room." Blaine said.

"So now I'm curious. What did you give me?" Kurt shuddered at the thought of possibly humiliating himself so bad, that Jere- something or other kid would laugh.

"Nothing." Kurt said as he ran off to his room. As Kurt ran to his dorm room, he noted that a few more people were also going to the present room.

Kurt woke up the next morning groggy and tired. He knew this was the price to drop Blaine's present of at midnight, no embarrassment added, though that last part was kind of omitted. Kurt groaned at the mirror.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine yelled to him.

"Happy Birthday!" Kurt said with as much strength as he could muster.

"Thanks. I was actually on my way to the present room to get the first batch. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure!" Kurt said, generally excited.

Blaine and Kurt walked there in silence, slowly seeing more and more people go into the room and out. They quickly saw a line form for the present bearers.

Kurt saw Wes in his Dalton uniform and a fake police badge. He quickly spotted them and said, "Blaine is coming to get the first batch! Make way!" Kurt was surprised they didn't break out into song.

He spoke too soon.

When they started singing a cooler acapella version of Happy Birthday, Kurt swore Blaine turned so red, it turned a tomato to shame.

Now, this was Kurt's first time celebrating Blaine's birthday, so he had no idea what was coming.

"Holy Marc Jacobs." Kurt marveled.

"Yeah. That's what I thought my first year too. By the end of the day, the room was practically bulging. Now I have enough sense to pick up the first batch before school, second batch at lunch, and the rest after school." he said as he inspected Ian's present, as if it were explosive.

Kurt simply nodded as he saw a freshman scurry out of the room. Blaine gathered two or three presents and dumped them in a plastic bag.

"Why don't you help me gather the smaller ones?" Blaine offered as he tossed Kurt a plastic bag.

Kurt silently got to work, noting that Blaine was also popular with the ladies, as proven by two packages from a 'Meagen', one from a 'Brianne', and two from a 'Lily'. And those were only the ones in Kurt's line of sight.

"Man, this one's terrible. I could only fit eight in this one. Oh well."

Kurt knew what Blaine meant now. He could fit twenty presents in one bag! He picked another one from the stack of plastic, ignoring the opening and closing of the door.

"So, do you normally get this many presents?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I guess that means you're pretty popular."

"No. You got the girls stack right?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah. A bunch of people usually give me more than one present." Blaine admitted.

They quickly gathered up the presents and walked out the door, careful not to step on any presents.

Lunch came and Kurt was actually feeling rather lonely since Blaine was picking up his second batch of pr-

"Hey Kurt!"

Spoke too soon.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said.

"Hey, you were a real help this morning. Do you think you could help me move some more presents this afternoon afterschool?"

"Sure." Kurt said, trying not to sound too perky.

"Great! See you at 4!" Blaine said as he ran off, presumably to get more presents.

"Oh why did I even think of this?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Because you're my best friend." Blaine said. Kurt frowned. Yeah, 'best friends.'

As Wes and David would say, 'eternally romantically frustrated best friends.' Wes internally swears whenever Blaine mentions how perfect his hair is. Or how beautiful his eyes are. After all, he was supposed to meet up with Blaine to go to the performance with him, but he had been late, and Blaine had gone without him, entitling him to meet Kurt.

Kurt began to finish up. After 5 o'clock, everyone was pretty much done. But, now everyone was helping pack up the presents to move to Blaine's dorm room.

Kurt tiredly picked up another present by a Lucy W. and threw it into the bag that was almost full. Kurt sighed. At the enthusiasm that Blaine was showing, he could go all night.

And that's exactly what he did.

People started departing around 8. First Wes, the David, the Kenny, then James, then the rest of the Warblers and miscellaneous students left in one go at around 10. Then, Kurt and Blaine were the only ones there.

Kurt looked around. After one more bag, it would be their fifth trip to Blaine's dorm room. And it was already 10:36! Kurt sighed, but was cut short by Blaine.

"Hey Kurt! Is this your present?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah." Kurt blushed at the reminder of what he put in it.

"Can I open it?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Kurt said.

Blaine quietly opened the tiny box, chuckling at Kurt's choice of Katy Perry wrapping paper.

Blaine opened the box's cover to find a note:

_Dear Blaine,_

_I know this box is empty, but I didn't not give you anything._

_Turn around._

_Love,_

_Kurt_

"Kurt? What's this mean?" Blaine turned around though, as the note said.

To see Kurt right up against his face.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine whispered warily, surprised. Kurt's eyes were half-lidded. His lips were way too close for Blaine's self control to handle.

But his wishes were granted when Kurt gently pressed his lips to Blaine's. It was just a chaste kiss, nothing long-lasting. But, it felt right to both.

"Happy birthday." Kurt said in front of Blaine's lips.

"Best birthday present ever." Blaine said as he claimed those lips once more.

OK! Lots of one sentence surprises… or confirmations if you were expecting those. I'll probably be putting up a sequel of some sorts about Kurt's birthday! Review to tell me before or after they kiss. Reviews are love with every word… 3


End file.
